Worlds Don't Mix
by ImouandOnee
Summary: In a freak accident, the Gundam Wing boys are thrown into the world of Yu Yu Hakusho, the only way to get them back to their own place is to work together against the person that put them there. Yaoi and Het
1. Chapter One

"Behind you!" Duo yelled as he dashed toward Wufei, just before Zechs whirled around and snatched the orange globe out of Wufei's hands. Zechs raced foreword, dribbling the ball to the other side of the goal. He crouched slightly, bouncing the ball a few more times before shooting up, throwing the ball over towards his teams goal. But not before Heero jumped up in the air and slapped the ball down, making it bounce just beside Zechs.

Duo launched foreword, slapping the ball down with the palm of his own hand. Just as the ball bounced back up duo took control of it, dribbling the badly beaten ball to his teams own goal post. Duo knocked shoulders with Quatre as he swept by, making both boys trip, but not before he shot the ball to Wufie, who ducked to the side to catch the ball before Trowa.

Attempting to move on either side of Trowa, Wufei pivoted, throwing the ball back to Heero, who in turn shot it up into the air and to the goal post. Where it circled the rim a few times before falling through, despite Trowa and Zechs' attempts to reach of it knock it from its course.

"Well. I believe that's game." Duo said, grinning, while stretching his arms over his head.

"Hm. You're right there, Duo. But you must admit it was close." Quatre beamed, slightly out of breath, wiping a few beads of sweat from his brow.

"Yeah, But we still won. Hey Hee-chan, what's wrong?" Duo quirked an eyebrow, and turned to his companion who had stopped in the middle of the court to stare at something that no one else could see.

"Hn. Nothing." Heero turned back around to the other ex-pilots, waving the matter off as if it never happened. Duo leaned over to Trowa and whispered out of the side of his mouth. "He's been acting really strange lately. Having weird dreams, saying he's feeling something pull at him. Think it's from the Mariemaya incident 3 years ago?"

"No, can't be. Signs would have shown up sooner. Besides, Heero's probly got the strongest reserve of any of us here."

"Unless...You count the zombie." Duo said a bit too loud, earning a well deserved elbow in the ribs from Quatre, and a short yet knowing glare from Zechs.

Duo yawned and stretched, closing his eyes as his arms reached up over his head. Only a second later he felt something heavy hit his chest, and reached down to grab the thing before it got to far away. Looking down he saw the basket-ball in his hands, and looked in the direction it had came from to find the person who had thrown it.

"You were all supposed to be at the Preventer meeting 2 hours ago. Especially you, Head of defense, Mr. Maxwell." Came that all too fake-innocent voice that made Duo shudder with discontent.

"Yeah, well,...Um...You didn't come to my birthday party?" Duo said sarcastically, forcefully sticking the basketball under his arm against his side.

Relena opened her mouth to give a well thought out comeback, but could find none. She and Duo had gotten along fine for the first year after the X18999 incident. She and Heero had dated for a while, and were even engaged at one point. It was the day that Heero had walked 4 miles from his and Relena's house, to Duo's apartment in 20 degree weather, not to mention snow and sleet, to tell Duo that he walked in on Relena having sex with a co-worker, that Duo and Relena's friendship disappeared. Not only disappeared, but turned to near hatred. Heero was living with Duo now, and had been ever since Relena's little fling. That was 2 years ago, and still Duo had not forgiven her for what she had done to his Heero.

"I just thought I would let you know that the governing board decided to let the six of you have 2 weeks vacation. Since you have been working so hard since the war."

"Two weeks? I thought it was going to be 3 months?" Quatre questioned. It wasn't unlike the Proventer Governing Board to shorten the requests given. Though they had thought that surely this one would at least fall through.

"I'm sorry Quatre. But you know I had no say in it."

"Yes, Ms. Relena. I know." Quatre sighed.

"They're taking advantage of the situation." Zechs said.

"They have booked a flight to the colonies for all of you. It leaves in 2 hours."

"Same plane or different ones?" Duo said, attempting to hold back all the pretty little things he wish he could say to Relena this moment. Holding back any further statements he turned his head to look at Heero, who stood within arms reach of him. Duo reached his hand up, and brushed the back of his fingers against Heero's arm. Which received a questioning look at first, but then his features softened, and he would have smiled had Relena not been there. Heero's smiles had been rare since 2 years ago, and Duo treasured each and every smile he was able to bring forth from Heero. Duo nearly cursed out loud the fact that Relena was standing before him, but he could do nothing about it for the time being. Though they had done nothing about it, both Heero and Duo knew the feelings each held for each other. Why they held back those feelings, neither of them fully understood, but perhaps...

"Yes. One plane. L5, L3, and L2, then the Preventer resource station, is the destination route." Came the voice that interrupted Duo's thoughts. It seemed to be one of Relena's favorite pass-times as of late. Pissing Duo off in any way she could find possible.

"And Noine?" Zechs broke the silence after a moment.

"Your wife is on the resource station already, Dear brother. I do hope you enjoy your flight."

"Yes, Thank you Relena."

With an apologetic glance toward Heero, who seemed to be staring off into nothing, Relena turned on her heel and walked away from the basketball court. She waved to them all before stepping in the back off her limo, then rolling up the back window as the car drove away.

"Still mad at Relena I see." Trowa said, throwing his arm around Quatre's shoulder.

"Hnphm. Don't know what you're talkin about." Duo said, raising his nose up in the air, which received a hearty laugh from everyone, and even a small snicker from Heero.

"I guess we better get going on our way to the air-port. I'd hate to hear what they'd say if we were late." Quatre said, receiving a nod from the other, former pilots.

Duo, with the basketball still in hand, picked up the shirt that he had earlier tossed off, as had Zechs and Wufei. Quatre of course wasn't comfortable with revealing his body to any of them except his lover, Trowa had simply worn a light-weight semi baggy muscle shirt, in his fashionable green color, and Heero had just stuck with his normal attire. Spandex shorts, and a tank-top. Not that Duo was complaining of course, or anyone else for that matter.

Two and a half hours later they arrived at the airport. The cabby they had chosen to drive them there insisted on going 20 mph under the speed-limit, thus causing great delay. Especially when he got pulled over and arrested for drug possession, and smuggling of illegal persons from country to country, so they had to walk the rest of the way.

Finally seated on the plane, Quatre was the first to break the exhausted silence. "If only I had known better. If I hadn't have picked that driver we could have been here by now."

-Here he goes again- Duo thought, "Well, it's not like you knew or anything, And besides, The pilot was nice enough to wait for us anyways. We're not in any hurry to get anywhere are we? Maybe except Zechs over there," Duo had stretched his arms up then behind his head while he talked, but flicked a thumb over in Zech's direction as he said his name. "I would hate to see the look on Une and Noin's faces when he arrives late."

Giving a small chuckle he reclined his seat back, his arms still folded back behind his head, a pair of darkly tinted sunglasses adorning his face so he could watch others but make it look like he was sleeping. Even though it was only one other he wanted to watch. -Damnit, Why wont he just admit what's fully out there in the open. Is he the only one that doesn't see it? That doesn't see that I Lo..-

Duo's thoughts were interrupted yet again at an immense amount of turbulence. It felt like something had hit the plane but he couldn't be sure...That is until he looked out the window and saw that the entire nose of the plane had been blown from the body. Including the pilot, who was lucky enough to eject himself from the burning mass before it exploded.

"Duo, what's going on?" Quatre, Wufei, and Heero all said at once, Who luckily had been sitting in windowless seats.

"We're going to die like this? No way...How uncool.."

"Duo. Tell us what's... Eragh!" Wufei grunted out in pain on the last part, the plane body giving a sudden jolt. It was then the others were able to feel, and now see, the explosion from the other part of the plane. "What the hell is going on?!"

"The plane hasn't blown up yet...Why?" Heero asked.

"Neither is it falling. Look at the clouds." Trowa replied.

"That's very unusu....."Zechs was never able to finish his sentence, for a blinding blue light, and an ear piercing whistle invaded the area, leaving no thoughts to be spoken.

* * *

"Keiko, hold on... please...you know how Koenma can get...hey, what do you plan to do with that?!" Yusuke said helplessly as Keiko picked up a chair, full intent on throwing it at him.

"This is the third time this week that you've skipped out on our dates Urameshi Yusuke!" Keiko told him. She was fuming, "This isn't like school that you can just ditch!"

"Keiko, I know that. You gotta understand, the toddler's been going crazy, like something bads gonna happen, but the paranoid little freak wont tell us what it is!" Yusuke told her trying to calm her nerves. Keiko didn't have spirit energy and wasn't tough, but she sure could slap.

Keiko blew her bangs out of her face in a frustrated manner, and looked at her watch. "I don't have time for this Yusuke, I promised my mother I would take her to a foreign arts film, and at least I keep my promises." She told him giving him a pointed glare and walked away.

-Man why she gotta be like that?-

**Because you're a fool** a voice in his mind said.

"Stay out of my head Hiei, or I'll tear that third eye out of yours." Yusuke told him. "Now show yourself so I don't feel like I'm talking to a wall."

A moment later a black blur slid by and stopped in front of him, as Hiei materialized, he gave his trademark "Hn."

"So you three-eyed freak, where's Kurama? Isn't he always with you?"

"Hn."

"That's not an answer"

"I don't have to answer to human idiots." The hybrid told him.

"You think you're better than me?"

"Hn."

Yusuke was getting frustrated and was about to show the apparition what a blast of spirit energy felt like, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He huffed. "Always spoiling my fun aren't you Kurama?"

Kurama just shook his head, "It will not do well to harm innocent bystanders because of your petty rivalry." He shook his head again as he felt a mental argument coming on.

_Though I would like to see Hiei in action, though I prefer for him to be in a different type of action that involves me, like sprawled out..._Youko purred.

-Finish that thought and I wont go to Makai this month so you can play in the woods.- Kurama told him.

_You won't do that to me!_

-Try me-

_You know as well as I do that he would be absolutely delicious unde..._

**Keep me out of your sick fantasies fox** Hiei put in.

_So that means you wont take up my offer?_

**Hn.**

_You hear that Kurama? That wasn't a no, wasn't a yes either, but it wasn't a no. I want him. Who are you to deny me what I want?_

Yusuke watched Kurama spacing out, his eyes changing from their normal green to where Yellow started to seep out.

-Enough.-

_Oh come on now, you're just as frustrated as I am, I can feel it, we need _something_ to satisfy us and I'm thinking black is my new lucky color._

-Not now Youko.-

_When?_

-Will you just shut up already?-

_Only when you admit how good it'll be when we finally lay our hands on him..._ Youko purred, sending graphic images of Hiei.

Yusuke waved his hand in front of Kurama's reddening face. Kurama mentally shook himself and looked at Yusuke. Kurama wished that the kitsune avatar could just split from his body. Kitsunes were known to want anything beautiful and enjoyable, male or female didn't matter. Kurama on the other hand wanted a female so that he could have kits so his mother could be happy. "I'm sorry, what was that you were saying?"

"I was asking why girls put people on guilt trips, it's not my fault the toddler has me running all over the three worlds doing errands for him, and then there's Genkai and her training! Then I have Keiko giving me a guilt trip. Don't I have enough to deal with?" Yusuke huffed, talking more to himself than anybody else.

"It appears as though Keiko merely worries about your well being and replaces it with anger and resentment. She truly cares deeply for you, it would take a blind man not to see that." Kurama explained, while walking to a park close by.

"Yeah I suppose so, doesn't mean she's gotta be so bitchy though." He said situating himself on a park bench. Hiei jumped into a tree with a "Hn." and Kurama sat down in the grass gently caressing the few flowers he found.

They were drawn out of their peaceful state when a bright blue light shocked their senses and covered everything around them for a brief moment before it dissipated leaving the spirit dectective, hybrid, and kitsune avatar shocked and confused, before a beeping sound went off. Yusuke opened his communicator to see Koenma's face. Yusuke opened his mouth to say something sarcastic when Koenma cut him off.

"This isn't the time for you're remarks right now Yusuke"

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"We have a serious problem. Botan will be opening a portal I need you here NOW."


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
We would like to thank everyone for the great ratings :) You guys are awesome. And not to worry...The fun -wink- is coming soon. Any and All reviews will be greatly appreciated. Thanks and enjoy!  
Terms to know - Baka: Idiot/fool. Nigen: Human.

The loud ringing seemed to dissipate as well as the blue light disappeared. The six pilots lay sprawled out in various spots on the damp grass. –Grass? We were above an ocean!- Duo thought, grunting as he rolled himself over, incidentally rolling half way on top of Heero.

"Duo no baka…"Heero growled attempting to push Duo off of him but found himself drained of energy. Giving in, Heero simply let his arms fall around the other pilots back, resting them there. Not that Duo was complaining any. Infect, Duo had succumbed to the strange lethargy as well, and rested his head atop Heero's shoulder.

"What are you two doing? Get up!" Wufei said, attempting to push himself up but failing miserably and landing on his stomach with a loud 'ouf'.

Quatre had landed on top of a mumbling-about-Noine-Zechs, much to a jealous Trowa's dislike. Oddly enough it was only mere moments later that the six pilots had mysteriously gained back their full energy. Quatre scrambled over to Trowa as soon as he was able, apologizing to Zechs all the way. Receiving a small hearty chuckle from Duo as he watched the incident, his chuckle faded as he was abruptly pushed from Heero.

Duo turned back to look at the ex-pilot, a confused expression on his face. Heero's expression was his normal, calm, near emotionless one. Though Duo could have sworn that he saw a hint of embarrassment in Heero's eyes. –Embarrassment from holding me? No…Embarrassment of me…- The thought came automatically to Duo's mind. Was Heero really embarrassed to be with him, embarrassed of him? Duo knew that once in a while his antics would grade on Heero's nerves, but he never thought to the extreme that Heero was embarrassed of him. Duo tilted his head and smiled, playing the fool he normally did, all the while thinking –Well, It's not like he's so perfect or anything…sigh but in fact he is too perfect…Too perfect for me. To be with me-

"Duo, Are you okay?" The concerned voice of Quatre's cut through his thoughts.

"Yeah, Of course I am. The God of Death not alright? Ha!" Duo said proudly, raising his chin up in a slightly jerked motion as he normally would. But in fact, he was far from being alright, Heero was ashamed of him. Duo couldn't figure out if it was the fact that Heero was ashamed of him, of if it was the fact that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't change himself for Heero. To make Heero love him. –Or could I…That's it…I'll be calm, and solitudal, and quiet. He'd love me like that, Right? - Duo wasn't even sure if that's what it was. But he was damned sure going to find out, and make himself better for the Perfect Soldier.

"I don't like this situation already. It's too much like the first time…and Noine…" Zechs seemed to be talking to himself more than anyone else. For the first year after the war, in the supposed time of peace, everyone had thought that Zechs had been killed in battle. That he was dead, but in fact he had only been laying in wait for the perfect moment to come back. A year after the war, when Mariemaya surfaced trying to gain control of the Earth Sphere Unified Nations, he found his perfect moment. Surprising everyone, especially his newly wed wife, Lutenient Lucreinzia Noine.

"Something is wrong here. We are not on Earth. Not our earth." Wufei said. The last part he said somewhat slowly, as if trying to sort out what he had said, trying to make sense of what he said.

"Well. It's not impossible. It could have been a worm hole or some such thing." Quatre said.  
"No, remember the light? And the noise, couldn't have been a wormhole." Trowa oddly contradicted.

"You're right. If it was the cockpit wouldn't have blown up. It would have just been taken with us."

"At least the pilot was safe."

"I wonder if he saw the light, or heard the strange noise?"

"There's no way of telling. But I do think Wufei is right. I don't think we're on Earth anymore."

"Well." Duo cut in, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. "If we are on a different planet, then why not make the best of it? Besides, even if we aren't on Earth we still have two weeks vacation right? I personally plan to make the best of it."

"This is no time for games Duo. We need to find out what's going on. And we need to find out now." Heero quipped, putting a damper on Duo's already downcast mood.

-Stupid! I screwed that one up didn't I….Quiet and reserved from here on out.- Duo told himself. "You're right Heero." He said, lowing his hands and shoving them into his pockets.

"We should find what's going on, and try to get back." His voice didn't even sound like his own. Since when had he been reasonable, and exceedingly calm? His agreement with Heero got a strange look from the other pilots. All but Heero. Did he still not notice? –Perhaps it will take longer- Duo thought.

"It doesn't do us much good just staying here, let's see if we can find anybody that can tell us where we are. Wouldn't that be a wise?" Trowa spoke, cutting through the silence.

The team nodded and took off in a direction that looked like would lead them to a city. Little

did they know that a black blur was following them, staying in the treetops.

"What is so important, Koenma?" Kurama calmly asked. Tapping his foot, getting impatient with the frantic toddler in front of him.

"There has been a disturbance in the realms, there has never been a case before where people have actually jumped galaxies." Koenma managed to get out through his slamming through paperwork.

"So whats that got to do with us?!" Yusuke spat out.

"I'm not sure. The effects of this could be catastrophic." Koenma told them, still not looking at them. "I'm not sure how these beings got here, or even what timeframe, universe, realm, or anything that they are from. I have no idea on what they are, youkai, ningen, I'm not sure."

"You don't know what they are? Aren't you the big dog who knows everything?" Kuwabara spoke.

"Compared to the underdog who knows nothing?" Hiei spat out. Ever since Kuwabara had started full-on dating Yukina, Hiei and him had been at each others throats non-stop. Hiei was particularly nasty to Kuwabara when his sister was around and every chance he got. Months after the deal with Sensui, Hiei had told Yukina of their relation, that itself caused a mess of its own. It wasn't long until they were acting like the somewhat family that they were, can't quite say happy, because since when is Hiei ever happy?

"This is no time for your arguing!" Koenma told them. "I want you to go search the area just south of Kyoto, there's a park there, somewhat wooded area."

"Then open a portal so we can figure this out." Kurama told him, eyes flashing a more brilliant gold then they usually flashed for a split second, then there was nothing, leaving Kurama shaking.

Hiei looked over at him, with an eyebrow raised. "Hn?"

Kurama shook his head, "Its nothing." –I think…but what was that feeling Youko?- It was silent. –Don't pout Youko, now isn't the time.- He thought to his other self.

"Open a way to south of Kyoto Botan." Koenma told her.

Botan nodded and opened up a portal.

"We might let ya know if we find anything, most likely just a wild goose chase again, Toddler…" Yusuke told Koenma as he was walking through the portal.

Stepping out of the orb, Yusuke was still complaining.

"Silence." Hiei told him, listening to the wind.

"What is it Hiei?" Kurama asked, "I don't sense anything strange…." He sniffed the air, looking confused. "Actually I don't sense anything at all…"

"Hn." Hiei nodded and leapt away, disappearing from sight.

-I wonder what's bothering Hiei.- Kurama thought, shaking his head. He didn't hear anything.

–Youko?- he shook his head, then stared behind Yusuke, not believing his eyes.

"Yo, you alright?" Yusuke asked, shaking an arm in front of his eyes. The voice he heard from behind him was not what he expected to hear.

"Never been better Yusuke."

"He-ey, did you hear…" Duo stopped what he was saying the straightened his shoulders so that he was in a more 'Quatre-like' stance. "I…mean, did you happen to hear a noise behind

us?" He said in his calmest voice possible.  
"We might be able to hear if you quit talking long enough for us to listen." Heero said.  
Duo felt as if he had been hit in the chest by an anvil. Was Heero noticing nothing? Duo felt Quatre's hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Quatre's sympathetic expression. The pilots continued foreword, but Duo stayed behind to contemplate all that had happened.

Within moments, Duo found himself on the ground with the cold steel of a katana just barely grazing his neck. –Well, I guess that answer's the 'Hostile environment' question-

"Nigen, don't think so loud." Hiei spat out.

"You can read minds?" Duo asked, trying to move away from the sword.- What a weirdo.-

"Hn."

"Hn yourself, You three-eyed…Whatever you are." Duo pushed at the katana to get it away from his neck. –Trying to challenge the God of Death? Don't think so.-

"God? Hardly."

"Yeah? You like a group of 5 year olds' Halloween project!"

Before Duo could blink, Hiei had him up against a tree with his sword slightly cutting into the flesh of his neck." Hn. Guess you aren't much of a God now?"

Duo brought his knee upward into Hiei's groin, then, with a reserved strength, pushed Hiei far enough away to move from the swords edge. Hiei growled at him, and in a blur, cut through Duo's shirt, making a somewhat deep cut on his chest. "Hn." He said aloud, about to bring his sword up for another attack when a familiar scent hit his nose. Youko?

-In the flesh-

Hiei looked towards the approaching group, and let shock show on his face for a single second. Ten yards away from him and this human, stood Youko. Standing next to Kurama. "Oi, Sorry to ruin your fun, darling." Youko grinned.

Duo blinked "The hell is that?!" –Eh, at least it's cute..-

Hiei scoffed. "Keh." looking at Duo in disgust. He then turned his attention to Yusuke's voice.

"He the only one?" Yusuke asked.

"What ?There's more of you? Hmph. Why don't you just kill me now and get it over it." Duo rolled his eyes, ignoring the blood dotting his chest.

"Glad to." Hiei growled, making a move for Duo.

"He runs he hides, But he never lies. " Duo bowed and took a quick step out of the way, moving behind Youko and Kurama as if they would keep the demon from getting to him. He gave Hiei a wink then turned to walk away, bumping into an aggravated Heero. "Who are they?" He asked.

"Yeah, we were just wondering the same thing!" Yusuke yelled. "Tell us who you are or take a blast of energy."

"Enough, Yusuke. Ask questions before blowing things up." Kurama sighed.

"Though it'd probably be interesting… Hey Yusuke! Blow stuffs up…Just the clothes though." Youko purred.

"Only if the fox's go first." Duo grinned.

"Let him live, He's worthy." Youko smirked.

"Worthy? I am a God…Of many things." Duo winked.

"It would be wonderful to have fun with a God. If you know what I mean…wait…How many things?" Youko asked, smiling to show off his fangs.

"Enough. I wont wait around for you two to have verbal sex before I get some answers." Heero cut in.

"You know, you aren't very fun." Youko pouted.

"Youko, knock it off." Kurama rolled his eyes and shook his head at his former alter-ego.

"No. We aren't the same person anymore, You can't stop be from saying things. If I want to say that the guy with the braid is dead sexy, and go into detail of the things we could…"

"Gross." Kuwabara interrupted before he could finish.

"I agree. I don't need to hear about Maxwell's fiascos." Wufei said, stepping into the clearing along with Trowa, Quatre, and Zechs.

"Hey, I don't have fiascos." Duo said. "I have…A life." He put an emphasis on the last word that was meant more for Heero's ears than anyone else's.

"And thanks to your little light stunt, So do I." Youko told them, being serious for the fist time.  
"We do not know that is what caused out separation." Kurama stated." But that among other thins, is what we intend to find out."

"So, who's swapping answers first?" Yusuke demanded.


	3. Chapter Three

"Hm. This is your world, So I believe it would be better for you to tell us where we are. As we would do the same for you, so that we can get a feel for this place." Zechs spoke in his calm yet rough voice.

"Exactly! Since you're strangers…" Yusuke began.

"You are in Kyoto, Tokyo, 2004 A.D. The loud one is Yusuke, the tall guy is Kuwabara. I'm Youko, tiny there is Hiei, and the 'Smart redhead' is Suuichi Minamino." Youko said, pointing out each one as he spoke.

"You may call me Kurama." The 'Smart redhead' told them. "And now it is your turn. Besides you're names and origins, what are your races."

"Race... Like… America, Japanese..?" Quatre asked innocently.

"Ningen, or Youkai." Hiei answered.

"All human, Thank you very much." Duo gave a dramatized bow, then straightened. "I think everyone knows who I am now. This is Heero, blonde is Quatre, his koi there is Trowa. That's Zechs, Mr. Injustice is Wufei, and I think that's about all of us. Yup."

Quatre was the next to explain. "We are from a very different earth than this one. Much more advanced, I think maybe we have been sent to the past in a parallel universe. The earth we are from is just one united nation, And the space colonies are…"

"Space colonies? So you must be from the future then, yes." Kuruma stated.

"Man, I'm so confused…" Kuwabara was standing behind Yusuke looking as if nothing that had been said was registering.

"It doesn't take much" Hiei spat out quickly.

"Will you guys just shut up?" Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here, exactly?" Kurama asked.

"Not that we don't enjoy your company…"Youko sighed. "But if you're here to cause trouble we'll have to fix that problem." Youko ran his fingers through his hair, pulling out a rose.

"Hm… A guy with roses in his hair." Duo grinned while Heero scowled.

"We don't know how we got here. That is what we are trying to find out." Heero said.

"When all else fails, report to Koenma." Kurama shrugged.

"Yeah, so more can fail." Yusuke gave another roll of his eyes.

"Koenma? Is that like, your general or something?" Quatre tilted his head, Trying to puzzle everything out. Everything was so much more different on this Earth than on the Earth that the ex-pilots knew. Demons, strange looking men…On earth there was nothing of the sort.

"General? Koenma?!" Yusuke nearly doubled over with laughter, gripping his knees to keep from falling over. "A general has to be in control of things!"

"He's a mini God. Somewhat in control of Reikai." Kurama told them.

"When they say mini…" Yusuke began.

"Do we constantly have to shut you up?!" Hiei growled.

"What?" Yusuke asked, like a little kid would ask what he did wrong.

"We do know yet know them well enough to be giving them every scrap of information we have!" Youko told him.

"Maybe we could get to know each other better." Duo winked at Youko.

"And maybe you can go hang yourself, but we're not getting our hopes up on maybe's are we?" Hiei growled.

"Yeah, maybe you can take that shiny little sword, and stick it up your…!" Duo was cut off

when Trowa cleared his throat.

Hiei crouched down in attack position, ready to launch himself at Duo when an unpleasantly cheery voice snapped his attention to his left.

"Well, Hello everyone!" Botan's annoyingly happy voice called out.

"A woman? As if we didn't have enough problems to deal with." Wufei mumbled, receiving a hit from Botan on the top of his head with her oar, as she mumbled something about 'sexist pigs'. Wufei reached up and grabbed the oar tossing it to the ground. "I will not be dishonored by a weakling such as yourself."

Wufei then felt the sting of a palm on the back of his head. "Then another woman should be no problem to deal with." Another female voice spoke out.

"Uh-oh…Hiya Keiko." Yusuke smiled, scratching the back of his head

"A woman's place is at home taking care of her husband. Not in the open disgracing her family name." Wufei whirled around to face Keiko

"He didn't…" Yusuke's eyes widened.

Youko grinned. "Yup, yup he did."

A loud slap reverberated through-out the entire clearing and surrounding areas. Wufei growled and narrowed his eyes. "I will not degrade myself to the level of a weakly woman." He said as if keeping himself from knocking her bodily to the ground.

"You self centered...egotistical goon!" Keiko yelled, pulling her hand back to strike him again, but instead her wrist was caught by Wufei's hand

"You'd be wise not to do that."

"And you'd be wise to watch your bases." She told him calmly.


End file.
